1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to apparatus for detecting and identifying targets, by utilizing radar (radio detecting and ranging) principles for detecting and identifying targets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the detection and identification of military targets in combat, various active and passive operating methods are known. As apparatus for carrying out these methods, e.g. radar apparatus, thermal sensitive sensors, and thermal imaging apparatus, are employed. The peculiar features of the various installations prove to be an advantage or disadvantage in the case of the more difficult use in combat, in dependence upon a large number of accompanying circumstances.
In the use of radar apparatus, predominantly the Doppler frequency components of the echo signals of moving targets or of moving portions of these targets are evaluated, for example through spectroanalysis for detection and identification. Passive installations exploit, for example, the thermal radiation of targets and derive, from the modulation of the thermal radiation, such as is effected by the rotor of a helicopter, characteristic features for detection or identification.